


The Creep Who Lived

by Angrykarin666



Category: Creepypasta - Fandom, Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Adoption, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Blood and Gore, Creepy Harry Potter, Creepypasta, Crossover, Families of Choice, Fluff, Fluff and Humor, Gen, Giant Spiders, It has creepypasta characters in it what else did you expect?, M/M, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Parselmouth Harry Potter, Parseltongue, Spiders, Torture, Unconventional Families, lots of monster clowns/jesters
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-08-27
Updated: 2020-06-27
Packaged: 2020-09-28 00:26:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,763
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20416835
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Angrykarin666/pseuds/Angrykarin666
Summary: Harry has always been considered creepy growing up, but one day he ends up befriending and being taken under the wing of a true creep. Hogwarts and the wizarding world is in for a shock when they finally meet the Boy-Who-Lived, a young creep of a unique sort with a love for snakes and spiders.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Credit to all the characters used are in the description at the end of the story.
> 
> Warning: descriptions of gore, torture, and mentions of abuse. If you're sensitive to that stuff then this fic is going to be very much not your cup of tea. 
> 
> Itsy Bitsy and Harry's relationship is platonic until the latter is a teenager.

Growing up Harry had plenty of friends to talk to thank you very much. Not the other children at school or in the neighborhood, or any of the adults he interacted with like his teachers or old Mrs. Figg who babysat him for his relatives, and especially not his cousin Dudley or any of his goons. No Harry's friends were of a scaly and skittery sort, specifically the snakes and spiders he'd made a habit of rescuing from his fellow humans' ire - especially those that lived at Number 4 Private Drive.

His relatives and classmates found him creepy, well... creepier, as a result and tended to avoid him like the plague when they weren't bullying him. The raven haired boy had long since grown numb to being called a freak living in the Dursley house, he had thought it was his name until he reached Primary School after all, and compared to the pain he'd received from his relatives the shoves and odd punch from his fellow children barely even registered to him. Harry didn't care that every human he knew hated him and made sure to tell him he didn't belong among them, he had his serpents and spiders to keep him company and they were far better company. 

He belonged among them.

When he wasn't tucked in the corner of his classroom or school playground, with grass snakes wrapped around his neck or wrists like jewelry and spiders scuttling out of his pockets and inside of his handmedown hoodie to rest in his hands and hair, or doing his numerous chores around the house to "earn his keep" he was locked inside his cupboard. Even in the pitch darkness of the space the boy's luminous green eyes could see, admiring the numerous friends he'd shared the tiny space with. The Dursleys didn't dare trespass in his domain of the house, not since the last time they tried when he was 6 and the adders he snuck into his cupboard bit them. 

Harry was a bit disappointed that Addeline, Adelaide, and Vinny weren't venomous enough to do any real damage to his relatives. But he appreciated the way they learned to ignore his little corner of the house, it was as though he didn't exist as long as he was inside it. As long as Harry and his creepy crawly and slithery friends stayed inside the cupboard they were all safe, the Dursleys paid them no mind.

Petunia, Vernon, and Dudley were all deeply unsettled by the way that not only did the green eyed boy talk to the little monsters he let roam all over him, either in english as though they could understand him and respond or in those awful hissing noises like a snake. And creepier still; if the little freak gave them an order or request they would carry it out. Unknown to them Harry could, in fact, understand and speak to both. Spiders and snakes are much more intelligent than humans gave them credit for. Harry's snake friends said he was a speaker, gifted with the tongue needed to communicate with his fellow serpents. That explained why the boy's tongue was different than all the other humans' he'd seen over the years. And according to his friend Muffet, a wolf spider he'd saved from Aunt Petunia when he was little, anyone could talk to spiders if they bothered to try. It was just that few did and most that did weren't considered worthy of a response from the little darlings, so few knew this fact.

The knowledge that his friends had decided he was worthy of such a blessing was one of the greatest gifts that he'd ever received in his life... At least, until he'd met Itsy.

Harry was ten when it happened, his birthday having just passed a week before and he'd been locked out of the house by his Aunt to weed her garden. After a few hours toiling under the harsh summer sun the raven sat in the shade of the tree that stretched over the backyard fence, admiring the trio of friends that had chosen to accompany him; a four spot orb weaver named Spots, a mouse spider named Squeaker, and a candy striped spider named Peppermint. His snakes had chosen to stay in the shade and cool of the cupboard today to avoid overheating. 

He had been whispering to the three for a few minutes, to avoid drawing his Aunt's attention, when an unfamiliar voice regarded him from the branches above. "Well isn't this interesting. I've never seen another quite so comfortable around or gifted with spiders as myself before. What's your name kid?"

The child's green eyes shot up to the source, widening as they took in the elder boy's appearance. He could only be described as a demon; his white skin baring red and black markings around his eyes that were a solid bloody crimson save for the slit pupil and his black lipped mouth pulled into a smile of entirely sharp teeth. The teen's black hair, a voidlike pitch rather than the red-tinted shade Harry himself bore, was even messier and more gravity defying than Harry's own. And the other's cone-like nose and strange outfit, like one you would see on a circus performer, were striped red and black that almost disguised the eight spidery legs growing from his back as part of the costume. 

Harry, despite knowing immediately upon seeing the not human boy that he was dangerous, felt a smile cover his face. "Harry Potter, my friends call me Snakeling though. What's your name?"

"Itsy Bitsy." the teen replied playfully as he lounged among the tree branches upside down. "Who are your friends and why do they call you Snakeling?"

The spider clown finds himself surprised as the young boy answers him. This child, what is still essentially just a human (one close to snapping but a human nonetheless), has the tongue, eyes, and mind of a snake. Harry is more comfortable among snakes and spiders than his own kind. And it's all thanks to the lovely sacks of meat he lives with, the kin that treat him as worse than a slave. The knowledge has Itsy plotting something different for this particular hunt.

"Tell me Snakeling, how would you like to finally give your relatives all they deserve?" The younger boy's answering smile is serpentine, the pupils of his beautifully green eyes narrowing to thin slits as he shivers and replies with a hiss-like "That sssoundsss delightful."

\---

Petunia had no clue what fate awaited her and her family when she pulled the boy into the house that afternoon by his hair, as she and her husband usually did to keep him in line. She set him on preparing her family's dinner as usual, allowing the boy to go hungry in his critter filled cupboard while she and her boys enjoyed the small feast he'd prepared for them. As the trio of blondes went to sleep for the night they had no idea that this would be the last day any of them would spend alive.

Shortly after the Dursleys had fallen asleep a red eyed figure made its way to the backyard patio, slipping the point of a long thin leg jutting from its back into the gap of the doors and unlocking them to enter silently. Despite the thick boots they wore the clown-like entity's footfalls were silent as any spider's, the elegant movements of his glove covered clawed hands leaving the way he unlatched and opened the cupboard under the stairs just as quiet. Red and green eyes locked as the elder creep smiled at the picture his new protege made, numerous snakes coiled around him with a generous layer of webbing and spiders all around them or wandering all over the boy's skin and hair where the serpents didn't. Snakeling will be a perfect student, he just knows it.

"Ready?" 

"For this?" the child replies, a snake's grin on his face "I've been waiting my whole life."

Itsy followed Harry up the stairs, using his spider limbs to scurry across the ceiling when the child warned him of how they squeaked under anything more than Harry's own weight. The child eagerly and carefully snuck into his cousin's room first, green eyes fixing the whale of a boy with open contempt as he prowled ever closer. Hissing quietly the vipers and snakes on the child's body slipped off of him to ensnare the other boy, who slept like the dead despite the odd feeling up until one of the snakes jammed itself down his mouth when it opened to snore. Choking on the animal in his mouth and jolting to wakedness Dudley found himself unable to scream as he wanted and pinned into place by the ever undulating coils of Harry's friends, blue eyes wide with horror as he notices the boy in question looming over him with a wicked smile on his face.

"Sweet dreams cousin." Harry whispered before he took the knife he'd borrowed from his dinner preparations that night, hidden in the waistband of the castoffs he wore, and plunged it into the larger boy's gut. Quickly pulling the blade down to open Dudley's gut he exposed the blonde's innards to the air, several of the snakes that had followed after the duo slithering up to explore the warm organ-filled cavity he made for them. As Dudley's moans of pain, muffled by the serpent that had turned around in his mouth to stare at the duo from the now lax opening, tapered off quickly Harry moved on to the next room.

He was eager to end this.

Snakeling had asked Itsy Bitsy not to let his Aunt escape or scream until he was done, a job that the red eyed teen was all too happy to help with. As Harry reached his Uncle's side and struck so did the spider boy, who grabbed the horse-like woman and quickly had her fastened to the wall and silenced by webbing. She would get to see everything her nephew did to her husband as the boy's eight legged friends scurried all over her prone form. 

Vernon roared at Harry, calling him a freak as he always did. The child knew that none of the neighbors would pay the noise any mind, they never did when his Uncle yelled at him. The knowledge made him cackle as he jammed the knife into the walrus-like man's chest and yanked down hard, the cracking of bone and squelching of organ and blood music to the child's ears as he buries the knife in one of the man's shoulders to pin him to the headboard. Then, green eyes glowing and serpentine, Harry placed one hand on either side of the gash he'd made and pulled his Uncle's ribcage apart, revealing his organs. 

With another hiss to the serpents that followed him another number of them slithered into the wound, causing some of his organs to spill further out of the opening. Vernon had died from the shock within seconds, his clogged heart and arteries not able to handle the strain. And then all that remained was Petunia.

As her nephew's eyes pinned her the woman found herself paralyzed. And while her demise was not quite as graphic or messy as her husband's it was no less disgusting for her. Harry had left her pinned to the wall in the webbing, making a small gash in her side that he simply let the snakes and spiders swarm into once ordered to. And swarm they did, the woman's screams of terror and pain muffled by the webbing on her mouth as she writhed against the wall from the countless creatures now living among her insides like bees in a hive. She'd struggled for what felt like hours before her heart finally gave out, all the while two pairs of predatory eyes fixed themselves on her suffering as though they'd found it entertaining.

After all the pain he'd felt at her hands and the hands of her family that was accurate. Letting out a sigh of relief as he relaxed in the older creep's arms Harry glances up into a very proud face and asks tiredly. "What do we do now Itsy?"

The elder raven chuckled as he picked up the sleepy ten year old, taking care to mind the few snakes and spiders still clinging to the boy. "Now we go home. I think you'll like my realm Snakeling, there are lots of spiders there." Harry buried his smile in the teen's neck as he melted into him. "It sounds nice." And with a laugh and a swirl of black and red smoke the two vanished.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Itsy Bitsy goes to his dad for some advice and ends up with more than he bargained for.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please enjoy this bit of fluff after that gore in the last chapter.

Itsy got his new friend comfortable in his web, ensuring that none of the spiders in his realm would eat the younger boy while he was gone, before leaving for his father’s realm nearby. The monochrome fairground had changed little from the last time he’d visited, which was well over a decade ago now that the arachnid boy is thinking about it. While Itsy and his father got along well enough for a pair of murderous clown-like entities both had been glad when the younger finally had a realm of his own to store all his creepy-crawly friends in.

Red eyes scanned the fairgrounds for a hint of where its owner would be as the younger creep strolled lazily. Soon enough they fell on the towering figure of Laughing Jack, in all his wicked clawed and monochrome striped glory, cackling as he lounged against one of the fairground’s few empty tables… only currently it wasn’t so empty.

A curse left the spider boy’s black lips upon spotting the group surrounding his father, enjoying a very “Alice in Wonderland” tea party to catch up with the older creep and gossip. Of course the old man would have his friends over on the day he’d come to visit and ask for help. God… Sometimes his luck was literally the worst.

Sighing heavily as he bemoans his fate the red and black clad clown strolled up to the party of older creeps with a look of resignation on his painted-looking white face. The first to notice him were Laughing Jack and Laughing Jill, his father’s wife and “bestie” as well as partner in crime, who seemed to grow even more amused upon noticing his expression. Next was Jason the Toymaker, the redhead’s luminous green eyes - so alike Snakelings when Itsy thinks about it - sparkling with curiosity.

Last and certainly not least are the twins, Candy Cane and Candy Pop. The colorful pair of jesters are both curious and amused as they sip at their tea. This is going to be embarrassing, Itsy knows it.

Steeling himself the young creep stares his father in the face and forces out a groan of “I need your help.”

“You haven’t lost one of your spiders in here have you?” Laughing Jack asks as he pops one of the tea biscuits on the table into his mouth with a raised brow. It’s clear on the elder clown’s smug face that he knows that isn’t the case, though the others don’t given their immediate shudders and nervous glances at the fair around them.

Itsy Bitsy snorts at the others’ unusual shows of fear, noting that little tidbit for later use in pranking the elder creeps, before replying “No.” The others’ breaths of relief made both LJ’s and their son smirk. The red and black boy then adds with pink tinged cheeks “I was actually wondering how you, uh… take care of a kid… Like, keep them alive and happy instead of our usual deal.”

The ensuing silence was so thick you could slice it with a knife.

Candy Pop was the one to break it with a giggle of “Did you steal a baby or is something a bit more… juicy to blame for this?”

“What? No! Harry’s like 10!” Itsy sputters, his usually white face now rivaling the bands of color on his outfit. “I made friends with a kid well on his way to becoming a creep at my last foray into the human world. Left him sleeping in my web and came for advice when I realized I have no idea how to care for a kid long term. Do kids need anything special beyond food and attention?”

Jill beamed at her step-son with gleeful and proud white eyes “Aww Jackie, our little Itsy made his first bestie!” she cooed before pulling the spider boy into a deceptively strong embrace.

Embarrassing, just like he knew it would be when he saw her and the others here.

“Getoff!” he hissed, baring not just the shark-like teeth both monochrome clowns possessed but his jaw widening to let out the pair of large and venomous spider-like fangs tucked inside at the woman. It was remarkable how quickly even Jill, a person unafraid of his spiders and used to him, gave him space when he did that.

Tucking his fangs back inside his mouth, red eyes narrowed on his step-mother warily, the young teen asked his father again “Are you going to help or not?”

-

“Aww! He’s so cu~te!” both girls cooed upon setting their eyes on the sleeping form of Harry. The noise had the raven sitting up, rubbing his eyes with closed hands in that adorable way kids do, with a kitten yawn that showed off both the vampiric fangs and forked tongue in the young boy’s mouth. When his serpentine green eyes fell on Itsy and the older creeps behind him the girls weren’t the only ones cooing over the boy.

“Can we keep him?” Jason asked the spider boy with genuine excitement on his pale tattooed face. “I promise to take care of him and let him visit.”

Itsy Bitsy shot the Toymaker and his near-vibrating with excitement boyfriend with a look both wary and suspicious. “Why exactly do you want my friend so much?”

The redhead’s smile turned sad at the edges as he admits “Poppy and I can’t really have kids, whenever we try it never goes well for them. We want one though.”

“Fairy law states that orphans are fair game to whatever fae or demon happens upon them first, it’s how a lot of us adopt in the first place. Which is probably good considering how bad reproduction is when you’re one of the last of your species.” The darker blue jester explains, followed by a bitter “Cambions and half-fae near always have mental or health issues, if not both.”

Harry, lost as to what’s happening, turns to ask Itsy. “What’s all this? Cause all I managed to get is these people think I’m cute and two of them want to adopt me… Am I still dreaming?”

“No.” The red and black clad boy explained as he sat next to the green eyed boy on the web. “I realized that I don’t really know how to care for or train you myself, so I asked my dad for some help. Only his friends and wife overheard and wanted to meet you since I don’t really have any other friends so… Here we are.”

“Huh.”

Harry stared at the couple that wanted him, mulling over that odd tidbit in his mind.

The jester towered over everyone there, even what was clearly Itsy’s father, and had pinkish-magenta eyes with a serpentine slit pupil. His black, cyan, and magenta jester garb and bell tipped trio of ponytails were rather mesmerizing. Meanwhile the redhead who’d brought up the idea of taking him in was dressed in a pair of grey pants, a tan vest over a white button up, and a fur lined black tailcoat with red accents. A stripey grey top-hat and the black tattoos around his vivid green eyes brought his eccentric Victorian gentleman look together.

“Hi.” he said with nerves and hope in equal measure “I’m Harry, but my friends usually call me Snakeling.”

“Candy Pop.” the male jester greets, pointing to the others as he continues “My twin sister Candy Cane, my lovely mate Jason, and Itsy’s parents Laughing Jill and Laughing Jack.”

Jason then asks “By friends you mean Itsy and… his spiders?”

The boy nods before adding “And my snakes.” turning his face to the baggy shirt (more like a dress really with how massive it was on his thin and tiny frame) he wore and hissing like a serpent in a way only the twins understood _“Say hello.”_

Jill squeaked as a number of snakes, some venomous but most not, slithered out of the rags to peek at them. Many of them actually greeted them, though only the Candy twins understood that and hissed back. Being a demon did have some benefits to it, languages was one of them.

Harry relaxed when he saw that not only did the pair seeking to adopt him not even blink at his snakes or ability to speak to them, one of them could also speak their tongue. “You… You really want me?”

The question was quiet, but everyone heard it and the emotions behind it. Harry had always wanted a family, a real one, and couldn’t believe one was being offered to him.

“We do.” Jason said as he moved to crouch in front of the snake boy, a soft smile on his face. “Do you want us to take care of you? To be our son?”

Green eyes filled with tears after a few moments of silence, despite it all the child was still a child. He nodded, unable to form the words he wanted to say with the strength of his emotions right now. The Toymaker picked up the ten year old, much younger and smaller looking than his age due to his life with the Dursleys, and tucked him against his chest possessively.

Itsy and his parents watched the exchange fondly, all too familiar with both children hungry for love and acceptance and happy that - at least this time - it played out for the better. The spider creep knew how much this would mean to both his new friend and the older creeps that would be his new parents.

And as the shimmer of the Fairy Law adoption’s magic solidified on the trio, his Snakeling’s already serpentine and etherial appearance growing even more so with his magical bond to the pair of creeps, Itsy Bitsy’s smile grew. Embarrassment aside he was right about his new friend shaking things up for the better. Things would only get more interesting from here. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Finally finished the update! Hope you guys liked this!
> 
> I added some of the creepypasta ships I thought would work best for this story, sorry if they ain't your cup of tea. I also gave Harry his own creep parents to help Itsy train him, cause the kid is gonna need all the help he can get once Hogwarts rolls around in a year. And speaking of Hogwarts that's probably where the next chapter's gonna start, since i'm continuing to draw large blanks between joining the creeps and then so... Time skip ahead.

**Author's Note:**

> Itsy Bitsy, Candy Pop, and Candy Cane belong to DanceOfAngels (previously knowns as Jesterca)  
Laughing Jack belongs to Snuffbomb  
Laughing Jill belongs to SabrinaNightmaren and Snuffbomb  
Harry Potter and its characters belong to JK Rowling  
Any spider or snake characters in this are mine unless stated otherwise
> 
> I will list more of these as I go.


End file.
